Cryin For Me
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This takes place after the season finale. Sister Peg and Cragen are both lost to them.


_**Disclaimer: This is the 28th story in **__The Songs of EO__**. The song featured is **__Cryin For Me, __**by Toby Keith. It is set after the finale. Nothing is mine, and read on. **_

Cryin For Me

By Julia

The gunshots still rang in Olivia Benson's ears. She remembered the sight of Sister Peg and Cragen hitting the floor, blood flowing out of them. They had lost both of them that day. She was looking through her closet for a black dress. They had already gone to Sister Peg's funeral. Today was Cragen's. She had loved him like a father. She missed Sister Peg, but she had been so much closer to Cragen. Her doorbell rang, and she headed out to get it. It was Elliot Stabler, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and John Munch. She stepped back to let them in. Immediately, Elliot wrapped his arms around her. Ever since the shooting, they had been together. He had asked for a transfer. They had finally decided to stop lying to each other and just be together. A lot had happened all at once.

_"Sorry you missed me I'll get back _

_with you as soon as I can. Thank you_

_and God bless." _

_Got the news on Friday mornin' _

_but a tear I couldn't find you showed me_

_how I'm supposed to live and now you showed _

_me how to die. I was lost till Sunday mornin'_

_I woke up to face my fear while I'm writing you_

_this goodbye song I found a tear_

_I'm gonna miss that smile_

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven 'cause that's _

_right where you wanna be _

_I'm not cryin 'cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm cryin for me_

Fin asked, "Are we here too early, Liv, babydoll? You aren't ready." He and Olivia were very close, like brother and sister. He and Munch were boyfriends, and had been for years. They loved each other, and a wedding was going to be forthcoming, after they all got over Cragen and Sister Peg's deaths.

Olivia looked like a little girl cradled in Elliot's arm. She had loved Cragen so much, almost as much as she loved El. She had never had a father, and he was the closest she had to one. She had never had a family, and the Unit was the closest she had. She clutched at Elliot's chest as she turned her tear filled eyes to Fin. "Yeah, I still need to get dressed. You guys can have a seat. I'll go get ready." She said, as she reluctantly let go of Elliot. She started to walk towards her bedroom, and then turned to Elliot. "Can you help me, babe?" She asked.

Elliot nodded, taking the hand she held out. They headed to her bedroom. Munch and Fin took the couch. Elliot gave her a kiss before she opened the closet door. She was very out of it, he could tell. He said, "You OK, babe?" He wasn't. He wasn't dealing very well with having to shoot that little girl. Even if she hadn't given him a choice.

Olivia hardly aware of her own name right now. She said, "I'm dealing, I guess." She pulled a black dress out of her closet. It was one El had seen on her before, and he loved it on her. She pulled off her robe. She already had her bra and panties on. She heard Elliot's intake of breath. She smiled a little, as he helped her slip the dress on and zip it up. She barely had the energy to get ready. She was definitely in the anger stage of her grief, she was so pissed at that little girl. She understood why she'd done it, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She ran a brush through her brown tresses.

Elliot watched her. He knew that she was taking this harder than the rest of them. She'd had a very special relationship with Cragen. "I still can't believe that this happened." He said, his voice trembling a little.

Olivia finished putting on some light makeup and then turned to him. "I'm ready." She said, ignoring his comment. She just couldn't deal with it right now. She took his hand again, staring at their fingers all entwined together.

_I got up and dialed your number_

_and your voice came on the line that old _

_familiar message I heard a thousand times _

_it just said sorry that I missed you leave a message_

_and God bless I know you think I'm crazy_

_but I had to hear your voice I guess_

_I'm gonna miss that smile _

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurt the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven 'cause that's _

_right where you wanna be _

_I'm not cryin cause I feel so sorry for you _

_I'm cryin for me_

Olivia called Cragen's cell on the way to the cemetary. She had just wanted to hear his voice. She cried when she heard his voicemail message. She felt Elliot's hand in hers. Munch was up front with Fin. Fin was driving. She felt tears slipping down her face. She was having a hard time dealing with all of this. She closed her phone and called him again. She missed him so much. She shook her head at Elliot, who asked her whom she was calling. She listened to Cragen's voice, her heart practically stopping.

Elliot put his arm around her. He wished he could help her. They all were in such pain. He wished that he could fix it. He didn't like not being able to fix things. He hated that this happened. He held Olivia as tightly as he could. He totally was not looking forward to this funeral. It was going to completely suck, big time. He just wanted it to be over.

_So play your upside down left handed_

_backwards bass guitar and I'll see you _

_on the other side superstar_

_I'm gonna miss that smile _

_I'm gonna miss you my friend _

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again _

_So play it sweet in heaven 'cause that's _

_right where you wanna be_

_I'm not cryin 'cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm cryin for me_

It was a very large affair, since Cragen had been a cop. None of them were able to speak, they were all too choked up. Elliot didn't think that Olivia stopped crying the whole time. He watched as Cragen was slowly lowered into the ground. He watched as Fin threw the first clod of dirt on the coffin. He hugged Olivia tighter. Long live Don Cragen. None of them would ever be the same again.

_I'm still cryin _

_I'm cryin for me_

_I'm still cryin_

_**Author's note: So, there it is. This was inspired by the video bensonlover999 used to have up on yt. It may still be there. Ya'll might like the next fic in the series. Just let me know what you think. **_


End file.
